A brokenhearted change
by KitFisto'sGirl
Summary: When Ahsoka travels back in time to change Grievous's past and future, she discovers love, passion, and deadly secrets.
1. Authors note: the facts

**Author's note:**

**ok, I have a really odd story to write (thanks to my sister, who is collaborating with me in this project.), and I want to give you the basic facts so you're not like, "what the hell is this crazy girl talking about?"**

**so, I just wanted to say that I kinda changed Grievous's past a bit. His name is still Qymaen Jai Sheelal, but he's a Zabrack, not a Kaleesh. I dunno why, but my sis wants it and this is her story. Also, the reason he hates the Jedi is that they killed his girlfriend, not 'cause they hurt the people. And his girlfriend is a Togruta named Marie Lij Kummar.**

**If you're confused about anything, you can PM me and I'll be happy to answer any questions. Yeah, I know I changed his past a bit, (ok, maybe a lot), but that's how my sis wanted it, and this is my b-day present to her, so, here goes nothing...**

**Characters, Names, Planets, and all else belong to George Lucas and co. Exept for the Character Marie. But her species and last and middle name belong to them.**

**Ok, I think that's it.**


	2. Wishes

Ahsoka Tano wiped the sweat from her forehead. _Man, does this suck or what?_ She thought. She had been killing battle droid after battle droid and the sepratists still wouldn't let up. The she saw the droids part, as if to let someone through. She gasped as she saw general Greivous coming straight toward her.

"you're mine, Jedi!" he laughed, eyes glowing, his distorted lungs forcing out a cough.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, running toward her.

"Master, I can handle this" she hissed.

"no, you can't. We're totally outnumbered." He said, backing himself and her away from Greivous as he came closer. "Retreat!" He ordered his men, and Ahsoka was immediately engulfed in a tide of retreating clones. Some of the clones in the back fell as they were shot at by the advancing droids. Ahsoka's heart urged her to go back and save them, but there was nothing she could do. She was caught in a river of fleeing clones. They piled into the gunships and took off, Ahsoka looking down and seeing the thousands of droids overrunning the battle ground. The sepratists had won this battle.

That night, lying in bed, thinking about the battle. For some odd reason, her mind kept going back to General Greivous. _Why is he so awful?_ She thought. _What on earth could have made him the monster he is? _Looking out the window, she saw a falling star. Her father had often told her that if she made a wish when she saw a falling star, it would come true. _What poodo. _She thought. _Who believes that anyway? But, It's worth a shot. I mean, I have nothing to lose. _She reasoned. _I...I wish that...I wish I knew what made Greivous what he is now. And..maybe even...turn him..._

"oh, whatever, this is babyish" she said out loud. Then rolling over in her bed, she fell asleep.

Ahsoka woke to someone shaking her shoulder. "w-what?" She asked groggily. Turning, she gasped. The person shaking her shoulder was no person at all. Unless persons had suddenly ended up having no pupils whatsoever and started glowing. "what the hell are you?" She asked.

"I...I..I am a wish-granter." Said the strange being in an echoed voice.

"Why are you here?" asked Ahsoka, feeling very nervous and a little confused.

"you-you did make a wish, didn't you?" She asked.

_I must be dreaming._ Thought Ahsoka. So she decided to play along.

"yeah, I did" she said.

"then, I am here to grant it"

"so, you're gonna tell me how Greivous became a cyborg freak?"

"well, you could put it that way, yes" Said the Wish-granter. Then she continued."When Greivous was younger, before the clone wars, He was a Zabrack warlord named Qymaen Jai Sheelal. He was very powerful and owned a grand section of his planet. He was rather heartless to his enemies, but his followers loved him. He fell in love with a Togruta girl named Marie Lij Kummar. She was killed by the Jedi when they came to the planet, looking for an alliance. The Sheelal tribe mistook them for intruders, and attacked, and the Jedi thought they were part of the separatist alliance, so they fought back. It was a tragic accident, but it made Sheelal a cold-hearted Jedi-hater. He, too, was injured in the fight, and his tribe thought he had died, but never found the body. Count Dooku, however, found him, and now he lives on as General Grievous." She finished with a sigh. Ahsoka looked as if she would cry.

"What am I going to do?" She asked.

"Whatever you think you can" Said the wish-granter, and disappeared.

"Wait! You haven't told me what to do!" yelled Ahsoka, but she was gone. "well that was pretty weird" Said Ahsoka, and laid back down. She woke up to the smell of sand, spice, and something else she couldn't recognize. _Desert._She sat up, only to discover that she was wearing a rather long and heavy Skirt, with many patterns on it. Well, at least that's what she could make of it, in the dark. She also seemed to have a loose tunic-top on, tied with some kind of rope. She reached up to her head-tails. Her padawan braid was gone, along with her headress. She gasped, and began looking for it. She also seemed to be on a sleeping mat of some sort. Then, it clicked in her head. She was not in the ship anymore. The starry sky and warm wind proved that. _If I'm not on the ship, _she wondered, _then where the hell am I? _She could see that she was next to some sort of oasis, with a small pool of water, and palm trees, bearing something that, in the dark, seemed to be a type of date. She was very, no, extremely confused. Where was she? Why was she here? She noticed a small animal skin pack next to her sleeping space. It had the words 'Jiller Shai Quonton'. Had she written that? She opened up that pack and found a collapsable electrostaff and some of the date-fruits. She heard a rustle and reached for her lightsaber, but her hand came away from her side holding a lightsword. She still didn't know where she was, and she was becoming more and more confused. Then, she saw figures moving in the distance. She kept her hand on her lightsword, even though she'd had no training in using one, she was confident. _At least I still have the force,_ she thought, and attempted to summon the electrostaff. Nothing. She couldn't feel it. _No!_ Her mind screamed, _this can't be happening! Where am I? WHO am I?_ Then, she heard another rustle and turned around, only to be blinded by a flooding of orange light.

"Put down your weapons" Said an accented voice. "Put down your weapons and I might let you live"

**well? How was it? Too fast? Too slow? Please review!**


End file.
